Asteroid Mining
You enter the Decepticon City Trypticon. Trypticon Main Hallway This large, high-ceilinged, circular room with plain metal floors has the Decepticon symbol painted on the floor in the center. Ornate metallic pillars with the Decepticon banners hanging from them are basically the only decoration in the room. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. The MedBay is off to the east. To the west is the Meeting Hall. Directly to the north is the Spaceport Landing. Contents: Revenant Shockwave Scrounge Deadline Salvo Shockwave's optic flashes brightly and his vocal cables drone out his words, "Indeed we shall," making it clear that it's /his/ decision when to leave, not Salvo's. Turning to the Sweep he stares at Revenant for a moment. Whatever is going through Shockwave's lasercore due to the sight of the Sweep, but it is likely not very nice. Revenant narrows his optics slightly, "Another pointless mission Shockwave or do you just want another...what was it called, ah yes a cow." Deadline lets out a small chuckle at Revenant's statement, but quickly silences himself and hopes Shockwave didn't notice. Cybertiger walks silently into Trypticon's hallway not seeming to pay attention to his surroundings and mumbling something. Rampage mutters to itself, "I'm... sunshine... on sunshing... starts..." You mutter to yourself, "I'm walking on sunshine whoooooooooooo I'm walking on sunshing whoooohooooohooo and it starts to feel good." Scrounge nudges Salvo with his elbow, pointing at Rampage and whispering to Salvo "'ey boss, wasn't that the chap who..." Salvo turns to his comrade and snaps "Silence." Shockwave replies in a cold tone to the Sweep, "My mission is one that remarkably resembles the mission Galvatron developed shortly after I devised and informed him of mine." Read: Pointless, eh? Well Galvatron's copying my 'pointless mission' you inbred psycho freak! Without the freak part, of course. Hearing Rampage, he dismisses the mutterings as just Rampage being Rampage. "You shall accompany us as well, Rampage." Turning back to Revenant, he states, "You may join us if you do not interfere and follow my orders." Ha, that should get rid of him. Cybertiger stops and looks up at Shockwave looking confused as if he didn't speak the same language as Shockwave but nods shortly after. Salvo looks to Shockwave "When do we leave, sire?" Revenant replies in his cold deathly voice, "Ah so you you want to make one of Galvatron's plans your own, i suppose you will have to do after all our Lord cannot be everywhere. I shall come to ensure that his plan is executed *efficiently*, i will be acting as Galvatron's eyes so i shall not be following any orders you give unless i deem it worthy of a Sweep." Cybertiger transforms into his robot mode and turns to Shockwave "What shall our mission be ?" The cybernetic tiger leaps up and transforms itself back into the Predacon Rampage. Shockwave replies harshly, "The Decepticon Empire high command does not consist of a Monarchy, Salvo. However we leave immediately. You four," he points to Salvo, Rampage, and the others to answer Rampage's question, "Are not skilled enough to set up the equipment, but for now all that is required is to move it." Manual labour. Mwahahaha. To Revenant he states, "Get permission from Galvatron, Cyclonus or Scourge first." Sure, that won't be tough, but it might be embarrassing. Deadline asks of the Decepticon commander "Where is the equipment located, commander?" Rampage nods and follows Shockwave "I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to MOVE it!" Gargoyle enters Trypticon from the barren wasteland outside. Gargoyle has arrived. Revenant smiles thinly at Shockwave, "Fine i shall ask, perhaps i should also ask them to find out why you are turning away skilled help, which you obviously require and has been offered freely. Perhaps you should visit a medic before you leave your logic cicuits seem to be malfunctioning." Scrounge nudges Salvo and chuckles "oh... burn. Revenant got 'im there..." Salvo shushes Scrounge once again. Shockwave states calmly and points a thick and powerful finger towards Salvo, "You did not offer skilled help. You offered to observe the procecure and not follow orders. If you agree to follow orders then your skilled help would be appreciated." He turns to the others, "We shall depart immediately. There is no reason to waste further time waiting for Revenant to make up his mind." he strides towards the Command Centre. Gargoyle steps in from outside... and stops, seeing the crowd. Getting one of those Bad Feelins he starts backing back out again, wiping at a purple stain on his chestplate. Salvo and his entourage begin following Shockwave towards the Command Centre. You begin following Shockwave. Shockwave gestures to Gargoyle and states, "Accompany us." He doesn't give any room for discussion here. Oh Gargoyle gets no right to give any opinions to anyone. Ah well. Gargoyle stops again at the command and nods, wondering exactly what he stepped into this time aside from that present on the floor from Ravage (OOC joke!) as he turns to circumnavigate around REvenant to follow his commander, ending up opposite of Salvo. Revenant says, "I offered to do anything that is worthy of a Sweep. You definately need my aid." Revenant looks over the motly crew Shockwave has gathered, "Not a single skilled tech amoung them." He starts to follow so as to at least finish the *conversation*." Shockwave heads upward to the Command Center above. Shockwave has left. You move upward to the Command Center... Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Contents: Shockwave Decepticon Object Sensor Station Trypticon Base Computer Spacebridge Terminus Gargoyle enters from the Main Hallway below. Gargoyle has arrived. Salvo enters from the Main Hallway below. Salvo has arrived. Deadline enters from the Main Hallway below. Scrounge enters from the Main Hallway below. Revenant enters from the Main Hallway below. Revenant has arrived. Shockwave steps into the Command Center and continues to speak to Revenant, "If you wish to put your skills to good service, then you will obey my orders. If not, then have Galvatron, Scourge, or Cyclonus give you these orders. Otherwise you may not join us." He steps up to the spacebridge controls and starts setting it up. The huge metal doors slide open. Gargoyle steps in last, and stops right there in the doorwar as he watches with dismay as Shockwave starts manipulating the Spacebridge, suddenly a stone statue. Revenant says, "You cannot order me to not to follow, Sweeps go where we please as far as you are concerned." Considering the matter finished he falls silent, taking a position immediately behind Slavo." Shockwave states calmly and triumphantly, "You are incorrect, Revenant. I have spoken to Scourge on this precise matter." his tone elevates, "You may not join unless ordered by Galvatron, Scourge, or Cyclonus. Get these orders, and you may come with us." To the others he motions to the spacebridge, and steps inside. Salvo and his retinue of Seekers step into the spacebridge following Shockwave. Gargoyle is still standing in the doorway, staring at the spacebridge with a look of revulsion on his faceplate...oO(Spacebridge I can handle... but people in there with me...) he wonders why this always happens when he goes off duty Rampage looks at Gargoyle "What's the matter ? Afraid of the spacebridge ? You should not because Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Revenant smiles at Shockwaves emotional response, "Funny then that Scourge has not mentioned anything. Very well i shall follow the orders." What he fails to mention is that the orders will consist of only the few he deems worthy of him. Gargoyle snaps out of it, focusing on Rampage a moment before sighing as he makes himself step forwards "Dislike it... merely... distrust." he merely states choppily as he steps in last. Shockwave, of course, can't read Revenant's mind so assumes Revenant actually isn't lying. "Excellent. Enter the spacebridge." he orders, already being there. Shockwave has left. Shockwave enters the spacebridge. Spacebridge Terminus Asteroid Crater Collisions are common in the Asteroid Belt, and this deep, irregular crater is the result of one one such cataclysmic impact. A rugged, rocky hillside was pulverized to powder by the tremendous shock, powder which now forms a shallow layer of dust at the very bottom. As the smaller asteroid struck at an angle, the crater itself is lopsided, in the form of a concave hollow on one side and a shallow ramp on the other. Nestled into the hollow is a rather unexpected surprise... Contents: Scrounge Deadline Salvo Revenant Shockwave Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: Gargoyle emerges from the spacebridge terminus. Gargoyle has arrived. Rampage looks a bit 'sick' "Oooohhh I did stuff that felt better than that." Gargoyle looks like he passed out on his feet. Shockwave looks at the barren asteroid and all of the mining equipment that needs to be set up (it's just all sitting around in boxes). All of it is already built (it was in use when stolen from the Brandaxians). All that is needed is for everyone to move it to their proper place. Then Shockwave will get someone with actual intellect and technical know-how to start up the whole procedure. He looks to his Decepticon warriors, the _Sweep_, and then to Gargoyle, "Gargoyle. I trust you can handle this." he gives the datapad to him. "You are in command to set the equipment to their proper location. I shall be performing the needed alterations to prepare the spacebridge for transporting delicate energon." He ignores Rampage, and silently likes the idea of Revenant being ordered around by a lowly Seeker. Well, sorta. Shockwave handled the trip well. He's done it many times before. Gargoyle looks up suddenly as his name is spoken, and his jaw literally hits the ground as he's passed the datapad... "I'm in command?!?" ie all he says... well, he thinks he says this. All that really is heard by everyone else is "SQUEAK" Salvo is showing no discomfort from the trip. His two friends, however, are not so lucky. Scrounge is staggering, barely conscious, as he leaves the spacebridge, and Deadline merely takes a few steps out, and then collapses on his face. Shockwave ignores Gargoyle's foolishness and disapears behind the spacebridge control station. He steps calmly over Deadline's fallen body. "You will adjust to the sensations of passing through the spacebridge." he informs him. Deadline mumbles "Yeah, get used to it like a hole in the head..." Shockwave has disconnected. Rampage looks around to get a better perspective of his surroundings. Revenant follows silently behind Shockwave and smiles slightly as he leaves Gargoyle in charge. ooO(I didn't agree to follow Gargoyle's orders.) Salvo yanks Deadline off the ground, and shakes him a bit to bring Deadline back into full control of his faculties. Scrounge recovers quickly, and laughs as he says to Gargoyle "Well, what's ye orders, /sir/?" Gargoyle looks at Deadline and wishes he was passed out right now. He looks around again, then down to read the datapad, trying to figure out exactly WHAT they were doing here in the first place. Scrounge takes a few steps away from Gargoyle, allowing the granite Seeker time to read Shockwave's datapad. He walks over to Salvo and whispers to him "Hey... right now'd be the perfect time to get Ramp..." Salvo silences the Seeker with a growl and Deadline scolds Scrounge "Not now, you fool." Gargoyle glances up at the whispering..oO(Why me!?) he says, then looks back down again. "W... " he looks around to see what was set up, what wsn't "Setup... Equipment... begin... locationbest!" he finally blurts. Salvo and his two compatriots look over to Revenant, as if they were awaiting orders from the Sweep to follow Gargoyle's orders. Revenant calmly watches the plotting and Gargoyle's poor attempt at command, before walking over to him, "Give me the datapad Gargoyle, it is evident that you have no ability in this." Gargoyle stiffens, optics flickeing as he states "I... WAs put in charge. I wlil... obey orders... as given." his voice was now calmer, cooler... he points to the equipment "SEekers... set up... equipment. Layout is... here.." he says, holding up datapad. "Rest can... help assemble... equipment." this all takes about ten minutes to finish speaking. Rampage picks up a crate reads the label and checks on the datapad around where the equipment is supposed to be setup. The Predacon gets to work "I've been working on the railroad..." Deadline and Scrounge look at Salvo pitifully, as if to convey they don't want to follow Gargoyle's orders. Salvo nods to the Seeker duo, and they grumble a few obscenities under their breath as they set up the equipment as ordered. Salvo himself walks over to Gargoyle and looks over at the datapad, letting out a disapproving grunt as he walks over to some other equipment that needed setup. Revenant turns to the others, "You eventually heard Gargoyle, get to work setting up the assembled equipment and don't try to do anything technical i don't want this equipment ruined." Gargoyle sighs and drops his hand, still holding the datapad. Then he gives it (Or tries to) REvenant "You seem... best Technically inclined" is his explanation. Then the shaking seeker moves to help get the equipment into position. After all, he DID say the seekers had to, and eh's a seeker. As he picks up a crate, Scrounge lets out a little giggle and says to Gargoyle "So you were the chap who got a whoopin' from the boss, eh?" Gargoyle picks up a crate, grunting as he states "Accepted Challenge... so that he may... stop interfereing... with my duties." Rampage pulls out his sword and slices the cover off the crate. The predacon returns the sword to subspace and pulls out some stuff which looks like two folded tripods. Deadline says to Gargoyle as he too moves some equipment "Hey, don't feel too bad. Not many can beat him. But there is one who..." From across the area, Salvo shouts to Deadline "Be silent!" Gargoyle tilts his head towards Deadline, then shrugs, hauling his crate to the designated spot and uses one of his engraved daggers to pry the lid off, ignoring everyone else as he starts unpacking the equipment Salvo pulls an object out of a cargo crate, something resembling a black cube with sockets on each side. He looks over to Revenant and says "Uhhh.... sir..." Revenant nods once and takes the datapad, "Very well Gargoyle i shall make sure that the equipment is set up properly." Walking over to the alpha drilling site he looks round at the others progress, "Ah Rampage those suppotrts need to be placed either side of me. Salvo set that aside for now we will need it later." Salvo nods to Revenant, and places the device to the side. Gargoyle glances up, blinking at the cube with sockets curiously. Then he goes back, pulling futilely at the heavy drill bit. It was too heavy. So he merely starts dissassembling the crate from around it. Rampage unfolds the first support tripod and sets it up where Revenant pointed. Checking each leg to sure it is stable and repeats with the other one. "Good as done." Deadline opens a second crate, finding a spare drill bit. He lets out a whistle in awe and says "Wow, that's huge!" Scrounge opens a third crate, and lets out a laugh as a much larger drill bit is inside. He calls out to Deadline "Hey, mine's bigger!" Gargoyle looks up at the other two and sighs..oO(No wonder the seekers have lsot respect) he states, moving to one side as he peeres around. Yes... everything is going well. Maybe he can dissapear now and faint finally Revenant sighs to himself ooO(Typical they find all the drill bits first), "Rampage give Gargoyle a hand he appears to be struggling somewhat with that drill head. Salvo, Deadline and Scrounge get some of the other crates leave the drills for now." Rampage keeps working on the support tripod while keeping an eye on those mischievous seekers. Rampage nods and goes to help Gargoyle with the drill head. The relatively strong predacon eases the weight of the drill head from the Seeker. Gargoyle watches Reampage, and nods "Thank you." he says quietly, heading to the next crate. Deadline and Scrounge nod to Revenant. Salvo is busy in a crate he just opened. His back is to everyone, so nobody can see what he is doing. Suddenly, an audible *snap* comes from that area, and Salvo is heard to utter "Frag!" under his breath. He then slams the lid of the crate shut, and says quickly "That crate is empty." He walks away from it and begins opening something else. Revenant scans throught the datapad's information checking the construction of the drill ooO(Good design could be improved somewhat though). His head whips up as he hears a snap and Salvo's comment of the crate he had opened being empty, "What was that Salvo?" Revenant walks over to the crate, "None of these are empty." Salvo stammers a bit as he tries to think of an explanation "It... er... it must have been damaged in transport. It was like that when I opened it. Honest." Scrounge and Deadline pause momentarily to watch what's going on. Gargoyle glances up as well, standing to walk over to said crate. Revenant stares coldly through Salvo, "What was damaged Salvo?" he looks over to Gargoyle, "I think you will have something to say to your troops." He carries on the pretense that Gargoyle is in charge even though it is clear to all present who is giving the orders. Gargoyle looks at Revenant and nods unhappily as he pulls the lid to the crate off to see what had happened. Rampage walks up to the crate to see what the commotion is all about "Yo dude where's your car ?" The broken part is part of the control system for the drill. Not an essential system, in fact it is a back-up component. Salvo says nervously "Well... well Scrounge must have broken it somehow!" He points over to the purple-and-green Seeker known as Scrounge. Deadline quirks an optical ridge upwards and smirks, saying "Yes... it must have been Scrounge, he breaks everything..." Scrounge stares at Deadline first, and says "What the frag ya talkin 'bout? I..." he looks over and sees Salvo standing there, fists clenched, growling. Scrounge laughs uneasily and shrugs "Uh, right, yeah, must have been me. Sorry boss." Gargoyle looks from one to the other with a sigh. He knew Scrounge had been nowhere near the thing when it broke. He thinks a moment, then states as he examines the broken bit "It is... repairable... it seems. " he looks at Salvo, then at Scrounge. "Be more careful... everyone." Rampage goes back to work on the drill head "I hope we get to see some action soon. My joints ammo is starting to itch." "Yes. I would hate to have to get spare parts for the machine from the only source present." He looks straight at Salvo and flashes a look at the other two trouble makers, it is clear where Revenant will be looking for parts should it be necessary. Salvo attempts to shrug off the incident, and begins sorting through crates, taking extra care this time. Scrounge and Deadline return to their previous duties. Gargoyle inspects the peice again, then sighs and turns, lookinga round... all is well. Good. Rampage keeps working not paying attention to the others. Revenant walks pack over to the two tripods that Rampage has erected, calling out over his shoulder, "Try to find the drill housing it's probably in one of the bigger crates." Rampage moves over to one of the bigger crates and opens it...Nope...moves to another...mmm looks like it. The Predacon picks up the drill housing and is careful to balance the weight across his shoulders and slowly heads for the supports. Salvo finds something else in one of the larger crates, and pulls it out for all to see. He remarks to Revenant "What do you suppose this is, sir?" The device is a large, black shaft, almost like a gun barrel. The curved rifling on the inside of the pipe seems to support that theory. Scrounge begins to say "I can tell ya what I'd do with..." and his statement is cut short by a quick smack upside the head from Deadline. "Quiet you," he says "And help me lift this thing..." The two Seekers are attempting to hoist what looks to be a generator core from one of the larger crates. Revenant looks at the pieces being unpacked, "Very good Salvo bring that over here, i'll need you and Gargoyle to help Rampage hold the housing in place while it is attached properly to the struts." Salvo walks over to Revenant, placing the pipe to the side for later and then helps Rampage attach the housing. He looks over at the two struggling Seekers and says to Revenant "Those two look like they need help, sir." Rampage double checks the struts and the attachments "rrrrrrr Everything seems to be in order." Revenant looks over the attachments, not wanting to rely on Rampages opinion, he makes a slight adjustment to one fitting, "Okay Salvo, Rampage slowly release your hold on it." Salvo releases his hold slowly. Rampage slowly relases his hold A resounding *SLAM* is heard as Scrounge and Deadline accidentally drop the core they were lifting. The two Seekers begin a heated arguement on who's fault it is. The structure creaks slightly as it takes the full weight of the housing and time stands still for as second as it looks like it may collapse but eventually the groaning subsides and the structure remains upright. Revenant's head whips round at the sound of the crash and arguing seekers, growling he calls out,"If that is broken you two can answer to Galvatron, after i have finished with you that is." He strides purposely towards the fallen core. Both of them are frantically pointing and blaming the other. The core itself seems unharmed, although the paint is scratched and the primer is showing. Rampage looks at the two bumbling seekers...then at Salvo...and mutter something. Revenant looks over the core and then at the two seekers, optics narrowing, "If you two imbeciles can't lift something wait until you get some help." Rampage mutters to itself, "... wonder they..." You mutter to yourself, "No wonder they hang out together." Scrounge and Deadline nod in unison to Revenant, saying simultaneously "Yes, sir." Revenant scowls, "See to it that you do." Looking round he calls out, "Rampage, give these two a hand, Salvo attach that piece you found to the underside of the housing." Rampage nods "Yes sir." The Predacon walks towards the two bumbling seekers, gets a wide grip on the core and starts to lift. "Don't just stand there, lift!" Salvo nods to Revenant, and does as commanded. Scrounge and Deadline startle a bit as Rampage shouts at them, but then start lifting. Revenant points to a spot a little way off from the main structure, "Put it over there. Salvo get that block from before and insert it in the hole on top of the housing." Rampage moves the core to it's desginated location with the two seeker's help "Now that we are here Revenant. How do we attach it ?" Salvo nods again and grabs the bizarre cuboid, inserting the block into the structure with a "click" Scrounge lets out a bit of a whining grunt as he lifts his end of the generator. Revenant says, "There are probably some cables in one of the other crates, if you come across them fetch them out, it will require a skilled person to attach them properly just lay them out near the core. Salvo get your cronies in order and see if you can find the coolant unit."" Salvo says to Revenant "On it." He looks over at the two Seekers "You two morons shut your yaps and do as told, or so help me..." Both of them let out a frightened yelp and say in unison "We'll be good!" Salvo pulls a handful of heavy cables out of a crate and hands them to Revenant, saying "Er... I don't know how to connect these." Revenant takes the cabling and lays it in the appropriate places to be connected up setting a few cables aside, as he appears to have more than he requires. Rampage looks around to see what there is left to do. You say, "Looks like our work here is done. I'm heading back to Cybertron. This place...REALLY SUCKS." The doors slide shut as you activate the spacebridge successfully. The doors slide shut as the control lights flash, warning you that the bridge is about to be opened! With a shuddering noise as of tearing metal, a rift in space opens within the bridge, pulling you inside! IHQ Command Center This massive chamber lies at the core of the upper level, its ceiling high enough for even a gestalt. The walls are covered in monitors and consoles from floor to ceiling, while narrow catwalks rise from the floor to the upper areas where additional terminals and consoles are housed. At the center of the chamber is the column containing the turbolift, while on five of the walls are large double doors, four opening into the various divisional wings. Between the MSE and DCI wing entrances is a smaller sets of doors leading to the War Room. Two huge main screens dominate two of the eight walls, displaying information and images sent by the main computer. Atop the column is the communications room, accessible by the catwalks on either side of the column. Contents: Decepticon Structure Decepticon Standard Troops #5851 IHQ Base Computer The lift quietly comes to a halt at this level. Scalpel emerges from the lift. Scalpel has arrived. Rampage walks out of the Spacebridge room "Man that place sucks." Salvo arrives from the Spacebridge to the southwest. Salvo has arrived. Deadline arrives from the Spacebridge to the southwest. Scrounge arrives from the Spacebridge to the southwest. Scalpel is standing against a wall, with an ener-cig in his hand. His optics flicker slightly as he notices Rampage. "Wha...What place?" Revenant arrives from the Spacebridge to the southwest. Revenant has arrived. Rampage points back to the spacebridge room "Ahh some crummy asteroid where we set up some technical thingies and stuff. The scenary reaks." Scalpel raises an optic ridge. "Obviously I have been out of some sort of loop. What the hell is going on?" Salvo enters the Elevator. Salvo has left. Deadline enters the Elevator. Scrounge enters the Elevator. Salvo emerges from the lift. Salvo has arrived. Scalpel is STILL standing against the wall...his ener-cig burning down to the filter...talking with Rampage. (OOC : At least I *THINK* I am...) Salvo has disconnected. You say, "Well apparently we are setting up a mining thingy on an asteroid near the spacebridge with stuff we took from the pacifist bozos who whined on the news because our other mining equipment is on earth for another energy mining thingy and some other guys are coming and going with shuttles bringing back some rock piles." Revenant stalks out from the spacebridge terminal and heads on his way to the Aerospace wing paying little attention to Scalpel and Rampage. Scalpel raises an optic ridge, and sighs. "Ok. Your working on 'thingies'...That explains, erm, nothing. What pacifists? And what is their fraggin' problem with us. If it simply involves our mining equipment on Earth, they need to get over it. Now...what are these rock piles your talkin' about? Energon? Revenant moves north to the IHQ Aerospace Wing. Revenant has left. Rampage sighs "And people say I'm dumb. We only have enough mining equipment for one project. But we have two projects. One on Earth, one on sucky asteroid. We stole mining equipment from a bunch of pansies and framed the fleshies for it. I'm not up to speed on the rock thingies though. Just shuttles of red glowing rock being dropped at Darkmount. Scalpel facepalms. He proceeds to rub his temples, and mutter to himself...unsure of how to respond to the mech. "Ok..." He drifts off. "If you stole the mining equipment, then...Nevermind. It's not worth the hassle." He looks around, checking his surroundings. "Where did you steal the mining equipment from?" You say, "Told you, we stole it from a bunch of pansies on another planet, Brandy or was it Band-aid or Bandax. Don't you watch the news ? But they are not mad at us we framed the fleshies for the theft so they in trouble." Scalpel smirks slightly, as his optics flicker a bright purple for a moment. "Watch the WHAT? What exactly is the 'news' is it? I am unaware of such a device. I get my information from Lord Galvatron on the telescreen." He motions to the one in the corner, with the Decepticon Sigil spinning. "What other planet? I have been on Trypticon, inside of the..." He drifts off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. "Erm...I was in Trypticon, and busy with my work there. Lord Galvatron, and various others would come up on the screen to keep us updated." Rampage walks over to a telescreen and punches a few dials (+bbread 9/1, 9/2, 9/3, 9/4 for the news report) The news report appears on the telescreen. "You know TV..." Then he seems to drift off into a trance as he watches the news report replay. Scalpel looks at the telescreen, and his optics flicker repeatedly...random colors. Listening intently... You say, "See fleshies were blamed and are in trouble because we did our job well." Scalpel smirks slightly as Chikome finishes his comments. He looks over to Rampage, watching him with keen interest. "Hey...you. What the hell is this? When were we able to get this? I was only aware of the reports from the CoC." He shakes his head. "What the frag is going on? What does Lord Galvatron have planned here? Is he planning another major assault on the Autobots? Maybe I'll have something else to do, besides be stuck in Trypticons...erm...belly." Rampage says in a dreamy voice "We always been able to get TV. Like the Junkions. I have 3 TVs in my quarters. I watch em all the time. Razorclaw likes it when I watch TV. Says it's safer for others when I keep busy." Scalpel's optics flicker a deep red. "Ok. Junkions...(OOC : Playing stupid now...trying to get Rampage away from the TV)...what are they?" Rampage looks away from the tv looking a bit startled "You know Junkions, ugly jerks made of junk live south of Nightsiege and smell like overdue oil ?" Scalpel smiles slightly. "Ah-ha!" He walks over to the tv, and turns it off. "Now. What the frag does Galvatron have planned? Why is he mining? What does he want? Rampage shurgs "I suppose he mines for the same thingy he always wants...energeon. Need lots of it if he wants to park Trypticon somewhere else. That big guy needs loads of energeon just to move it's fat aft a few inches." Scalpel taps his fingers on the wall. "I know that he wants energon. It seems that he gets it from his normal sources...without this much work. It seems as though there is more going on then he is letting us know about. I want to know what the frag it is. I seriously doubt he just wants to move Trypticon...theres something else. Who else was on the mission to the 'pansy meteor' or whatever you called it? Rampage shakes his head "No no no, first we went for Chinese and THEN I lost my pants. The meteor and than pansies are not related like your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. I thought that was evident from the start. The RED meteor thingy is overseen by Galvatron himself. People who were sent there are mostly Space capable Decepticons like Sweeps, Sixshot, Airwolf, Redshift and such. The pansy planet was raided by Sixshot, Astrotrain, Ramjet, Redshift and Arachnae." Scalpel raises an optic ridge. "But isn't my father's brothers former comrades nephew's older brother a friend of Arachnae? I heard that she was a sweep, so why wouldn't she be involved with the Red Meteor...? There is a big plan going on here, and I would like to find out what it is. And...your pants are over there." He motions to the corner. Rampage looks in the corner but dosen't see why pants would be there (He didn't reaize what he was saying, probabl dosen't remember either :) ) and points to Scalpel "That's entirely possible. I think you should ask Arachnae about it." Scalpel nods slightly. "If you see her, at any point. Mention the fact that I would like to talk to her at her earliest convience. (OOC : Really...I would like to RP with her!) Scalpel says, "I would really appreciate it. Now...who else was with you when you were just on the meteor a few minutes ago? There's gotta be something you know...besides the fact that TV exists. And what's all this about the Red Meteor? What the frag is going on?"" You say, "There is a red meteor and a sucky asteroid. I was on the sucky asteroid hidden near earth. I was with Revenant, Gargoyle, Salvo and a pair of moronic seekers. Don't ask me what's going on, ask one of the big guys like Galvatron, Cyclonus or Shockwave."" Scalpel raises an optic ridge, and moves towards the door. "As if I could even get near the big purple hairy...nevermind. He might be listening. And Galvatron? Hmmm...doesn't he have some sort of obsession with Unicron or something? Anyways...I must be off...must be back at the brig...erm...labratory in Trypticon." Rampage checks the time. "I have to get going, it's MTV's celebrity deathmatch in 15 minutes. Tonight's it's Chikome-Ollin vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin the 3rd." The predacon transforms into his tiger mode and heads for the elevator "I'm walking on sunshine whoooohoooo...I'm walking on sunshine whooooooohoooo..." Rampage let's out a roar then quickly shift into a cybernetic tiger. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *